


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by bamfbugboy



Series: Renegades [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamfbugboy/pseuds/bamfbugboy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Zürich HQ, and all throughout the halls, merriment and joy rings hollow upon Jack Morrison's ears. He just can't feel the Christmas spirit, not when Gabriel Reyes isn't here to celebrate with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for Canny on the Reaper 76 discord. This song was inspired by [Frank Sinatra's cover of "I'll Be Home For Christmas"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pk-SLQPYJ0).

_I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

Jack Morrison sits in the middle of the annual Overwatch Christmas party and finds himself detached, despondent, and uninterested in the party. He isn't feeling the Christmas spirit, not this year. Everyone but Gabriel Reyes is here. Gabe just couldn't catch a break. He left three weeks ago on a solo Blackwatch mission to Russia. Jack didn't know the details. Gabriel didn’t have time to tell him.

Since their days in the SEP, it was always Gabriel who inspired Jack to have a little Christmas cheer. This year, he stares out the window as snow flurries fall outside Zürich HQ. Even if Gabriel finished his mission, he wouldn't be able to travel back in this snowstorm. All Jack wanted for Christmas was Gabriel's safe return. 

Jack slouches in the couch, nursing his glass of hard cider. He takes another drink then braves a glance at the other members of Overwatch. Everyone is busy enjoying themselves. He can't help but feel jealous. 

Jesse McCree stands behind the bar mixing drinks. He whistles with the Christmas music and wears an obnoxious sweater Gabriel must have knitted for him.

Angela sits with a cup of cocoa by the decorated tree Reinhardt chopped down and brought in a week ago. Genji rests beside her, his visor removed. Both wear a crown of flowers. The two close friends exchange gifts, and from the sound of Angela’s laughter, Jack knows she must’ve loved it. Jack looks away before he can see what either of them bought for each other.

Ana and Reinhardt dance together, twirling to the upbeat music. Fareeha watches them while swaying to the music with a dreamy look on her face. The sweet, tender affection shared between the older couple makes him smile. The scene fills the Strike Commander with longing, his dark drink swirling in the porcelain mug. 

The small velvet box in his pocket feels heavier and his heart aches. It’s his Christmas gift to Gabriel. He wanted to give it to Gabriel before he left, but the right time never presented itself. Jack wanted the moment to be perfect. He doesn’t like admitting his tendency to be a perfectionist, but in this, he can't help himself. 

Jack feels silly for sitting here moping. Instead of sitting here unhappy, green with jealousy, he could be making better use of his time. Like catching up on that never-ending stack of paperwork from their last few missions. Standing from the couch, he slips out a side door in the middle of the party. No sense drawing attention to himself and making a fuss. 

Jack doesn’t rush back to his office. The cold, clinical hallways of the Overwatch facility have only ever felt like home when accompanied with Gabriel or one of the other members of the team. Tonight, however, it doesn’t matter if he’s with a group of friends or standing alone by himself. The man he loves isn’t here to spend the holiday with him. He can’t overcome the loneliness that settles in his chest like a stone. 

Every Christmas since their days in the SEP, they’ve spent it together. One year, Jack went with Gabriel to his mother’s home in Los Angeles. Even though it didn’t snow in southern California like it did back in Indiana, he enjoyed the company and felt welcome. That year, they went as friends, but they left as a couple. Gabriel’s younger sisters were devious, and they somehow managed to nudge him and Gabriel to cross paths underneath mistletoe. They shared their first kiss to young girls cheering their older brother on. Since then, they’ve been near inseparable.

When Jack arrives in his office, a wave of disappointment washes over him. No, why would Gabriel be here to surprise him. Christmas miracles didn’t work that way. He only turns on his desk lamp, creating a small circle of light in otherwise overbearing darkness. With a groan, he slumps down into his chair and leans over his desk. He rubs at his tired eyes, sighs, and wishes he brought that bottle of cider along with him. He looks up, stares at his door, and prays silently that Gabriel will burst in with a smile and a laugh. 

_Why aren't you at the party, Jack? Gabriel would say. Can't you take one evening off to relax? It's Christmas Eve._

Instead, no matter how hard Jack hopes his wish will come true, it doesn't. It won’t. Gabriel’s thousands of miles away doing God knows what in Russia for the U.N. Saving the world takes priority over a little holiday get-together. 

The door remains closed. His room remains bitterly cold. 

Christmas just isn't the same without Gabriel.

x X x

Gabriel hops onto the helipad and signals goodbye to his pilot. He salutes goodbye, and he’s thankful she was willing to brave the storm. He shoves his hands into his pockets. He hurries off the rooftop helipad and enters the elevator where it’s warm. He slams his fist against the button to level thirty-two, where he hopes the Christmas party still continues. He hopes he isn’t too late. He made damn sure to make it back in time. It may no longer be Christmas Eve, it's past midnight, but he hopes his coworkers and friends haven't thrown in the towel. Knowing Jesse McCree, however, they're probably all drunk off of the cowboy’s infamous ‘High Nog’ drink. The drink was a nefarious mixture of eggnog and top shelf whiskey.

Gabriel hopes to see Jack there. While Jack's always had a hard time celebrating Christmas, he hopes his best friend and partner at least tried to partake. Every since their days in the SEP program, Gabriel had been there to help keep Jack's spirits alive. Christmas is always hard because as a teenager, Jack lost his father to cancer in December. They had been close, and it was never easy during the winter months to inspire Jack to celebrate. Even when they had to work and fight on Christmas during the Omnic Crisis, Gabriel made sure to be at Jack's side as someone to lean on. 

They aren't getting any younger. This year in particular has been stressful between them. If the increasing amount of grey hairs on each of their heads is anything to go by. Nonetheless, they worked together through their problems, carrying the stress together.

Gabriel brushes his hand against the small velvet box in his pocket. His heart starts to race. Tonight he plans to throw caution to the wind. Tonight he's going to do what he's been waiting to do for years. 

The elevator chimes. The distant uproar of laughter and Christmas music echoes down the hallway. He heads down to the mess and opens the door to find his coworkers and friends still very much awake and very drunk. 

"Gabriel! Welcome back!" Reinhardt bellows. "It's good to see you, my friend!" 

Reinhardt pulls Gabriel into a hug and then offers him the Santa hat on his head. 

"Keep it.” Gabriel grins. “I'll grab mine from my office." 

"Merry Christmas, Gabriel," Ana says with a smile. 

Angela and Genji wave from across the room. Jesse offers to make him a drink of the finest eggnog he's ever tasted. Lena zooms around the room, inconspicuously trying to hang mistletoe for unsuspecting pairs. Gabriel looks around the party, finding the usual suspects all here except for Jack. He frowns. 

"Hey, Jesse, have you seen Jack?" 

Jesse offers him a glass of eggnog, and Gabriel drinks it quickly. 

"Jack? Oh yeah, he was sitting right there on the--" Jesse trails off abruptly when he discovers they’re missing their Strike Commander. "He was there a moment ago, I swear." 

"Thanks for the drink.” Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry, I'll find him." 

"Good luck! He seemed pretty down in the dumps." 

"I'll find him. Thanks, Jesse."

"No problem, boss. Hope he's alright." 

Gabriel slips out of the party. He imagines there's only one other place Jack would go tonight of all nights. 

As he walks through the winding maze of corridors and halls to Strike Commander Morrison's office, he reflects on their decades long relationship. They’ve seen so much together. Through the hard, grueling days of SEP, they had clung to each other and fell in love. Through the darkest hours of the Omnic Crisis, they pulled each other back from the brink of ultimate despair. When the battle was won, they continued forward, hitting the ground running as the respective leaders of Overwatch and Blackwatch. They worked together, fought together, bled together, and they had seen it all, together. 

After knowing each other for this long, Jack’s become predictable. 

Gabriel arrives at Jack's office and takes a deep breath. His heart races in anticipation. Tonight’s the night. He fixes up his appearance, trying to look his best, and he puts on the winning smile that always makes Jack fall head over heels. He knocks on the door. No response. He knocks again. No response. He fishes into his pocket and pulls out his master card key, which opens the secure door. He walks inside half-expecting to find Jack busy at work, keeping his nose to the grindstone. 

Instead, Gabriel Reyes finds Jack Morrison with his arms folded under his pretty blonde head of hair, fast asleep. Three datapads lay scattered beneath him, their displays off, and the desk lamp gives off a warm glow. The light paints Jack as an ethereal being amidst the darkness.

Gabriel edges around the desk as quietly as possible and places his hand upon Jack's shoulder. He gives it a tender squeeze. Jack groans in response and Gabe pulls him out of the chair, into his arms, supporting the other man’s weight. He holds Jack to his chest and cups the pale, chiseled cheek.

"Can't take a night off, huh?" He says softly, with a low chuckle. "Always gotta be a boy scout." 

Gabriel carries Jack to the small couch in front of the wall-sized window. He lays him against the plush fabric and fetches a wool blanket. Once settled, Gabriel sits down beside him and brings Jack's head into his lap. He runs his fingers through the blonde strands, and he's thankful Jack at least looks at peace while asleep. 

They rest there, together, well into the morning. The snow storm doesn't show signs of stopping. It's a white Christmas, an absolutely beautiful sight to Gabe. Rooftops covered in snow, green trees sprinkled ivory, and icicles form on the overhang of the office balcony. 

It reminds him of the year they went to Jack's family home in Indiana one Christmas during the SEP. They spent that morning playing with Jack's younger cousins. They made snow angels, snowmen, and Gabriel even managed to make an immaculate snow fort for the Morrison family’s annual Christmas snowball fight. It was the year following the death of Jack's father, and even amidst so much grief, they had been able to laugh and smile. 

Jack stirs beneath him, yawning and slowly opening his eyes. He blinks up at Gabriel, who puts on his best smile--the one he saves for Jack and Jack alone. Jack raises a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes and then blinks, his eyes widening in shock. 

"Gabriel?" He whispers. "I-I thought..." 

"I made it back late last night." Gabriel brushes the hair out of Jack's blue eyes. "I didn't want to miss out on spending today with you." 

Jack sits up and embraces Gabriel tight, clutching at his shoulder and fisting his black shirt.. Gabriel pulls him into his lap and sighs. 

"I thought you wouldn't make it back in time." 

"I wouldn't miss today for the world." Gabriel cups Jack's chin and turns his head. He runs his thumb along Jack's bottom lip and winks. "You know me," he purrs. "It's just not Christmas without you." 

Gabriel leans in and kisses him, and he tastes the salt of tears. 

"Don't cry over me Jack, I'm here," he murmurs in between kisses, "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Yeah, I know." Jack takes a shaky breath and presses his forehead against Gabriel. "Thanks for making it back. I missed you." 

Gabriel caresses the back of Jack's neck, toying with the blonde hairs at the nape.

"Merry Christmas, boy scout." Gabe wraps his arm around him. "No more paperwork today, you hear me?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas to you, too." 

They both look away momentarily, and then they both glance back at the same time with something to say. 

"I have something I want to give you." 

They both say it at the same time and laugh afterward. 

Gabe can’t help but grin. “Go ahead.”

"No, no. You first," Jack insists. 

Gabriel's heart starts to race in his chest. He nods then takes a deep breath. He swallows down his nerves and absently toys with a loose thread on Jack's shirt. 

"Alright, well, Jack... I-I wanted to do something special this Christmas. You know we've been together for a long time. We've known each other for years. Seen a lot together. You've always been at my back looking out for me, and I've always tried to do the same to you." 

Suddenly the words Gabriel practiced over and over to himself on the helicopter blur in his thoughts. He closes his eyes and grounds himself in one thought alone. This is the most important conversation they'll ever have. 

"I know this year's been rough on us both. I'm proud we made it out alright together. But you and me, we've been dancing around this thing for years. I don't want to waste another moment. I don't want to miss my chance. I love you, Jack Morrison, and I want you to always know that, even when I'm not there." 

Gabriel disentangles himself from Jack and slides off the couch. He kneels down in front of Jack and reveals the small black box from his pocket. He opens it and inside lies a simple golden band with the word Forever engraved onto it. 

Gabriel stares up into Jack's eyes and sees stars there. He sees the shock upon his lover's face, and his heart thuds in his ears. The moment of truth, after years of waiting, finally arrives.

"I want you to know that even when we're apart, I'm with you, forever." 

"Gabriel, I..." 

"I should have asked you after the Crisis. I've been waiting a long time, and I can't wait any longer." He smiles up at Jack and softly asks, "Will you marry me, Jack Morrison?"

x X x

Jack doesn't hesitate. Whether in combat or in life decisions, he never hesitates, and it’s served him well so far.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Gabriel." 

"I knew it, I knew you were sweet on me." Gabriel takes the ring and slips it onto Jack's finger. He takes a shaky breath, and Jack sees tears welling up in his brown eyes. "Can't resist my charms, can you?" 

Even Jack feels hard pressed to keep it together. He hasn't felt this overwhelmingly happy in years. 

"Not in the slightest." 

Gabriel hops back onto the couch and pulls Jack close to his broad chest. "Now, what was it that you wanted to give me?" 

Jack laughs nervously. "Well, I guess two great minds think alike..." He digs into his trouser pocket and reveals a similarly small, velvet box. 

Gabriel's eyes widen, his lips parting in silent shock. 

Jack blushes and scratches the back of his neck. "I was planning on asking you at the Christmas party if you made it back in time." 

Jack opens the box and shows Gabriel a golden band that has the word Together engraved on it. Jack slips the ring onto Gabriel's finger.

" _Together. Forever._ That’s a little cheesy I guess.”

"I love it." 

Gabriel laughs. "I guess great minds really do think alike." 

Jack leans in right as Gabriel does. They share a kiss, warmth spreading between them as they hold each other close despite the chill. Jack lays his head on Gabriel's shoulder and breathes a sigh of relief. 

Some Christmas wishes really do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or would like to chat, feel free to message me on tumblr @ [bamfbugboy](http://bamfbugboy.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [ GaerwenAurell](https://twitter.com/GaerwenAurell).


End file.
